Ally's Atmos
by number2stormhawkfan
Summary: When two girls are shipped to Atmos on a mission what happens 1 finds life interesting as a sky knight while the other finds loyalty in another cause? Romance towards the end I do not own storm hawks Meltdown added to it R&R please
1. Chapter 1: THE BEGINNING DUH DUH DUH

**I do not own storm hawks or Avatar the last airbender. (that's mainly references power transfers is not my original beginning of this story. I have reworked and revised and added to this because I'm trying to work on my editing skills. I'm still trying to write a novel worthy of publishing and I think Fanfiction helps me become a better writer. Anyway you should read this entire thing or reread.**

Ally's view...

I sat on the curb with Sara. Yeah I know a lot of things like this would begin maybe with a lovely scene or a hidious wasteland but no we're just sitting on the curb in front of school waiting for Sara's dad.

"He forgot again" Sara said dully.

"There's always my house" I said smiling.

"Does yer grandma still live with you?" Sara asked staring ahead seriously.

"Yeah why...?"

"Is she senile enough to follow her usual plan for the day?" Sara asked ignoring my question.

"Well yeah" I said smiling.

"BROWNIES/COOKIES!" she leaped into the air waving her fist "To your house!"

I laughed "let's go"

We walked several blocks to my house. It was an uneventful walk. We walked into my house, swiped brownies from the kitchen and ran up to my loft before anyone saw us. We flipped on the dinosouar of a TV and flipped the stations sometimes landing on a rerun of a sitcom. Finally we left it on a rerun of Storm hawks and started doing our homework. Well I did my homework anyway. Sara just sat there giggling around with my dog.

"Oh Ally your puppy's just soooo cute!" She squealed.

I had saved up my allowance, sold all of my old stuffed animals, saved all my lawn mowing profits for her. Lady was a beautiful red and white Cavalier king charles spaniel decended from a line of award winning dogs. Yeah she's a great dog.

"I suppose what was that?" I looked at the TV screen.

It went out making it look like a giant blinding snow storm and creating that horrible static noise. I had absolutely no time to react. Suddenly I blacked out cast into an awful darkness.

* * *

I woke up in a strange windowless room. TV screens lined the walls displaying random images to numerous to even begin to name. Sara sat beside me rubbing her head.

"What the hell?" I asked her.

"I didn't do it"

"I know you didn't idiot"

"Yeah it's just that people-"

"I know automatically blame you" I said gently, putting my arm around her "I know the feeling, anyway back to where the hell are we?"

"Welcome Ally and Sara" A strange feminine monotone voice rang out.

"Do I feel welcome hmmm lets see I've stated this damn question two times already but where the hell are we?"

"Your in the Sizmic quantinuan-"

"Ok shut up please speak idiot for us" Sara shouted.

I stood up and stared ahead "Come out where I can see you now" I demanded.

"That sounds reasonable" The monotone voice responded.

A strange woman walked out. She seemed to be continuously morphing into different women. Okay now I'm really freaked out but stay calm panicking won't help at all. Breath in...Breath out...breath in...

"There are parallel universes some of which have been represented in art and ect. One of them is in trouble so I simply pulled you two from yours to help me restore some order to the world of Atmos"

"Wait what did you say Atmos?" I asked staring at her disbelievingly.

"Yes the world that in your world is represented by a TV show"

"And who are you by the way?" Sara asked.

"Change"

"Wow that fits" I muttered.

"I understand why you don't believe me but we must get ready. Those screens willl allow you to design a sort of avatar so that your capable of surviving in their world because of altitude differences and air difference."

"Basically we're supposed to create some kind of avatar because we don't have the right skills or lung capacity?" I asked.

"Oh you have the skills, this will just amplify them to an equal or even better level to the people your up against."

"I'm still contemplating on whether I should trust you or not" I said "Well it looks like we don't have any choice but to cooperate so I guess, come on Sara" I finished by reluctantly walking over to one of the screens.

I suddenly feel like Alice in wonderland except only more modren and I don't remember falling into a hole.

I made a strange version of myself. I decided that while I was at it, I'd make my self skinnier (might as well) with much better hair and perfect skin. I mean really this is the perfect oppertunity you know. Now I looked at my reflection and smiled. Brown hair brown eyes just fine for me as long as that hair doesn't happen to be frizzy of course. I specially designed a sort of hoverboard. It looked like an overlarge skateboard with wings. I could work it with my feet or with the weapon I picked out. I designed these awesome fans. They could fling these balls of blue or purple energy. I also added twin energy swords, and a bow and arrow. I feel armed and dangerous now. Of course I figured out.

Sara picked out this staff that was better than Cyclonis's and kept her appearence the same aside from the body changes needed to survive and stuff. She got this skimmer that looked normal but had a higher performance than a standard skimmer.

Lady ran around barking at a screen. She got a hampsterball with wings and blasters. Yeah my dog's armed and dangerous. Now she had the intelligence to use them too and not shoot at us yay!

I also drew the powers of the avatar from Avatar the last airbender. Might as well.

Sara and I changed into uniforms we made and walked into the test room. We looked at each other and smiled.

"The nighthawks" Sara said and I nodded.

We flew around, shooting at each other and testing everything to the limit. I could control the four basic elements which was awesome. I could do anything and I wouldn't break away from my board unless I wanted to.

I think this could be fun.

**Sorry about the accidental deleting of the first chapter!!!! Please R&R!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 a veryintresting battle

Hey readers second chapter finally here! I was given a new laptop as a birthday present so I wrote this while I was stuck riding ten hours in the car. I need reviews!

Funny how just a few moments can change your life. Such as being shipped into another world, suddenly wielding amazing weapons and doing things that would make anyone else go into field position at the thought of it. But no I'm not freaking out, no I stay calm and cool one the outside while my mind is reeling at the speed of lightning. Ha ha. Yeah I'm fine.

One month later…

So Sara and I were trying to settle to new life and we got a gig singing on terra neon tonight. We sing believe it or not. Well I sing believe it or not. Sara you really could believe. But yes scary little girl sings. But now thanks to me we are stuck on terra atmosia once more. At the moment my options are retreat from the huge cyclonian fleet or being hugely outnumbered try to defend the terra. Terra…my ass…terra.

Sara and I had gotten used to travelling around. My board, which was more like a extra wide skate board was awesome. It allowed me to go places people in skimmers can't and it gave me freedom. Sara liked her more enclosed skimmer since she'd rather face the unknown and or dangerous in a box like cage. Lady was hilarious in her hamster ball dog skimmer and knew exactly when to pull her wings out. We did awesome stunts when we weren't trying to train for the dangers to come. Well I did the stunts.

"Ally look out!" I was brought back to reality by a ball of red glowing power.

I brought up my fans just in time to send it hurtling back to the unsuspecting creator. Watching a skimmer get blown up never seems to get old.

Suddenly I found dark ace battling The red eagles sharpshooter. I got out an arrow and set it in my bow I aimed and fired, The arrow hit his privates. I laughed to myself as he was caught by surprise. He fell of by the force but managed to pull his battle glider.

I took out eight more skimmers and that's when I noticed the condor on my radar at my feet. The radio crackled and I heard Aerrow's voice coming though, "We are here to help don't panic"

I grabbed the radio and pretty much yelled into it, "Just get out here you idiots were having enough trouble as is without having to have a little chat with yall!!!"

I understand that that was pretty uncalled for and mean but come on there's no time to be a noble hero in the mist of battle.

On the condor…

Aerrow spoke first after the livid girl stopped speaking, "Um ok"

He hanged the radio up and shrugged at Finn and Piper "I have no idea who that was"

Finn of course said, "I wonder if she's pretty"

"Not the time Finn" Piper said and then turned to Aerrow, "lets go help"

Aerrow ran leading Finn and Piper to get their rides and weapons. Junko was already there. "Lets ride!"

Aerrow rode out first taking in the scene of the battle. Two girls in strange uniforms were fighting against the cyclonians alongside the red eagles. So which one was the girl who sent the rude message? Pretty looking blonde girl with the staff and the skimmer, or the black haired one who was flying on a board of some kind?

Suddenly Aerrow was attacked from behind, making him snap back to reality.

Ally's view…

What the hell is he thinking just sitting there watching them kick our asses. Move it wierdo and I thought you were supposed to be the overly perfect one. I mean come on who is that great and noble and cute and funny…wait getting off track focus…person with the thing that can blast anyone to pieces in front of me.

"fly away now" I said darkly to dark ace.

"Or what?" his voice was dangerously amused.

"You don't get it do you?" I laughed "I'm guessing that your thinking that I'm just a petty little girl but this is true, unless your leave now, you will carry terrible burdens brought to me by the winds of all atmos, and your leader will come down with an illness with no cure and as soon as the heir comes forward they to will suffer the same fate. Cyclonia will crumble and where will that leave you?"

"Fine, fine but I will return"

"I would expect nothing less from my smartest, most dedicated and elite enemy" I smiled "And that's a compliment."

Aerrow…wait why am I doing his veiw...? All well I don't think Ally minds.

Aerrow watched from the corner of his eye. The dark haired girl seemed to be talking to Dark Ace. The wierdest thing of all was that she had this little half smile and didn't seem to cower in his presence. And then of all things she smiled slightly wider.

The dark Ace called retreat and the girl put away her twin energy blades. She flew over to the blonde one and started talking. Aerrow decided to fly up to them. What could happen?

"Oh look it's the not so helpful help." The dark girl drawled.

Aerrow started to protest. He knew that this was the girl who sent the message.

"Hey, hey I'm teasing, I'm Ally by the way, sky knight and leader of the Night hawks."

"And I'm Sara one of two of her recruits so far." She got out her staff, "Works better than MasterCyclonis's"

"Ok then I'm-"

"Aerrow, sky knight of the storm hawks" Ally interupted.

Sara started, "In other words…"

Ally joined in

"The overly optimistic under planning, under aged (like we care) super lucky, slightly talented sky knight who apparently is the heart throb of many girls across the Atmos and is probably going to run out of luck pretty soon" Ally said the next part, "Yeah we know"

"ok then…" Aerrow said feeling slightly confused, "So how did you get Dark Ace to retreat when he was clearly winning"

Ally's…

I felt him looking me over suspiciously. "I threatened him" I told him simply and truthfully"

"Really?"

I could tell he couldn't believe me but really I have no time and I was tired and hungry. "Look Sara Lady and I need to get to terra neon ok pronto and we need to fix up our rides so would you mind if we…?"

"No problem follow me everyone else is at the condor."

Sara rode up alongside her "that was easier than I expected and he's kinda cute" she whispered. I noticed Aerrow twitch in front of them. He had heard.

"Sara can you not fall head over heels over every guy you meet" I whispered. "Really, he seems like someone I wouldn't get along with."

Sara laughed "You wouldn't get along with anyone of the opposite gender if you were locked in a room together for two days!"

I rolled my eyes and blew into a small silent whistle.

Lady came in her small hamster ball skimmer and rode up beside me. "Good girl"

I rode up to Aerrow. The condor was probably fifty meters away when he finally spoke "So why do you need to go to terra neon?"

"Sara and I sing in a show there" I answered in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh" Aerrow paused "How do you ride on that thing anyway it's just a piece of metal, that propels forward."

"Exactly" I took out my fans and well let them fan out to turn on.

"This is what I can do with this quote piece of metal."

Aerrow.

Aerrow.

She flung her board forward using her fans to maneuver. Aerrow laughed suddenly. Sara pulled up beside him "Amazing huh?"

"What-oh yeah yes" Aerrow watched Ally do flips and extremely sharp turns, doing things that even his skimmer was incapable of. He noticed a small animal in its own miniature skimmer.

"Ok what is THAT?" Aerrow asked Sara.

"That is a dog very, rare animal here in atmos, even rarer is her breed Cavalier king Charles spaniel, she's our sharpshooter."

'' I have a co pilot named Radarr, he looks kind of like that"

Ally flew back to them and bowed.

"That was cool Ally" Aerrow said simply.

For some reason, for once a smug half smile didn't appear. Only a weaker almost sad one.

Ally flew ahead. Aerrow rode up to Sara "Does she ever smile for real" He whispered.

"No not often" she said in her regular voice.

Aerrow had a feeling that she wasn't as bright as she looked.

Ally…

"We are officially on the condor" I said to Sara "You owe me now you do chores for a month"

"Hey and the one time your optimistic" Sara laughed.

I laughed too. Sky Knight weirdo over there looked at me funny. "whats wrong with a pessimist being an optimist at times!""

"Well welcome to the condor I guess"

We were given a brief tour of the ship and then lead to the bridge where everyone was. Piper started to ask "Where were you-"

She was cut off by my entrance, with my dog beside me and finally Sara walked in.

"Who are they" Finn asked.

"I don't know maybe disguised cyclonians" Stork muttered darkly.

"This is the sky knight Ally and her squad." Aerrow said "Sara and…"

"Lady" I muttered under my breath.

"And lady" he paused "They need to get to terra neon immediately so I guess this might as well be our mini vacation."

"Oh yeah terra neon!" Finn and Junko shouted together.

"Why do you need to get there" Piper asked

I answered swiftly "Sara and I work in a show there so that we can hopefully design a ship. And we have a mission there"

"How can we help?" Aerrow asked enthusiastically.

"By keeping on the lookout…I think this could get dangerous "


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own storm hawks. I do not own so what by pink or pokerface by lady gaga.

If I did I think my friend Sarah would be very happy she is the number 1 storm hawk fan so I settled for number2 and I'm absolutely fine with that. Oh and I got a cavalier king Charles spaniel puppy named Sir Samuel Reginald Medobricks, by the way I did not get to name him. PLEASE PEOPLE REVIEW THERE ARE THINGS THAT HAVE LIKE 22 REVIEWS AND I ONLY HAVE A FEW!!!!!!!! Enjoy

I was sitting down drumming a small beat with a pair of chopsticks. Sara joined in with her hands. At first our hosts ignored it as they puzzled over what could be wrong at terra neon, but then Finn left the room.

Finn came back with his guitar. If I learned anything from watching pointless cartoons it was that music could doom you.

"Now our lovely guests" He winked at me and I glared him. "The musical styling's of Finn"

Within five minutes I cracked. "Stop that racket and give me the damn guitar!"

Everyone except for Sara looked at me shocked. Finn handed it over. He looked offended.

"Thank you"

I pulled the strap over my shoulder and started playing. It was familar chords like du du du da da da da.

Yet they thought it was amazing.

"Did you write that?" Piper asked

"Yeah…sure"

"I can play better than that"

"Of course you can Finn" Aerrow rolled his eyes.

Stork suddenly speaks up. "Approaching terra neon

Terra Neon Aerrow's view.

Aerrow wandered around constantly on the alert. Nothing seemed wrong. The placed was packed with tourists and everything seemed normal. Ally walked beside him. She looked somewhat relaxed but her eyes were always darting around as if danger could lurk behind every booth and vendor. What was her problem? She acted like she didn't fully trust him and was always looking at the dark side of things...and he had only known her two hours. Although she was much better at the guitar than Finn.

Ally suddenly sped up her pace. "I need to go, have your team meet me in dressing room three 5 minutes before the show."

She started running into the crowd gone moments later. _Again what is her problem?_

Ally's view...

Ok finally got away from sky knight wierdo. Now at dressing room with Sara, allowing her to put light make up on my face. I just took off my armor so that I was just in black. Sara however had to go the full nine ards with black pants and a black and white shirt that shimmered. Classic Sara. At least she likes black.

It was time for them to be there in 5...4...3...2...1..."sorry are we late?"

Piper's voice started

"Your fine come on in" I called, getting up...hey I look pretty good with make up...focus mission.

The storm hawks came in all except for Stork and Junko had to duck to get inside the door.

"I am going to brief you on whats going on." I told them "You can sit down if you'd like" No one sat down."Anyway, the thing is talons including Ravess and the Dark Ace. They are diguised as tourists and are hoping to capture the terra with a small force. We need to figure out whether its going to be a direct assult or something a bit more sneaky tonight...any questions?"

"Um...yeah can you help me with this ponytail?" Sara asked struggling to put her hair up strait.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to help her. Finn sniggered.

"Any questions about the actual mission?"

"No I think we're good"

Why does Aerrow always speak for all of them, it really gets a little annoying.

"Oh its time for me to go onto stage" Sara said.

"We'll be watching "

I smiled at her. Sky Knight wierdo looked at me strangely again. All well seats here we come.

"Lets go to our seats then."

Once we were in our seats Aerrow whispered to "me what's she doing?"

"You'll see."

Suddenly, music started playing. Sara marched out on stage and started singing so what by pink which you and I both know they thought we made it up so we changed it to boyfriend instead of husband.

"I guess I just lost my boyfriend I don't know where he went I,m not going to pay his heating bill not gonna pay his rent...

I guess no one here had access to that kind of music but they loved it. I know its not Sara's favourite song but she picked it for some reason that I don't know.

"Its me turn now"

Sara's point of view...

I ended the song with a brillant, (in my opinion) bang. Yeah, it was cool, for some reason Ally doesn't like over a hundred people looking at her but I love it!

"Are you ready for the last act of the night" I called "My best friend, the one the only Ally"

I walked off stage as pokerface started... Ally took the microphone from me and I hurried to my seat. Aerrow leaned over to me and asked "does she really well sing?"

"Yeah suprisingly.

Ally walked out on stage after the last mum mum mum thingy.

"I wanna hold em like they do in texas please!

fold em let em hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)

love game intuition play the cards with spades to start and after hes been hooked I'll play the one thats on his heart...

She was amazing... it was hard to believe that she didn't want to do this in the first place. It was almost as if she actually meaned the lyrics. Aerrow beside me looked like he was in a state of shock and the rest looked like they were getting there.

I noticed the small purple glow on the other side of the room. Ally finished and then mouthed Ravess. I felt under my seat and sighed in relief, my staff was there. I poked Aerrow and whispered a warning hand he passed it on to the others. An arrow suddenly pulsed through the air, directly at Ally. I had no time to react, but Ally had her fans out by the time it came close and shot it back blowing out the side of the theatre. People were screaming and I had my staff out. The lights flashed on, revealing some very familar faces. Don't blame me I think dark ace is hot.

Ally's view...

Ok not panicking at least I have my fans. The storm hawks were surprised but they had their weapons out.

"Ravess" I shouted.

"Well, well, well we meet again."

Now thats a voice thats annoying.

**Review! they make writers continue**


	4. Chapter 4: I DON'T CARE

Do not own storm hawks.

Ravess aimed an arrow right at me. Funny how when I panic I start teasing the threat. Pretty stupid but its better than looking scared.

"So what does the violinist and her little toy arrows want?" I asked calmly.

"Watch it!" Ravess yelled. She lowered her bow.

"Or what?" I called.

"I will kill you!"

Aerrow's view…

Ally gave this strange choked laugh "I don't care! I lost my will to live a long time ago! I became a skyknight so that I could die fighting for those who can't!"

Aerrow really hoped she was trying to mess with Ravess's head because it was sure messing with his. Sara had disappeared. Suddenly talons were coming from everywhere. All of the storm hawks were caught including himself. Ally showed no sign of fear or defeat.

"Checkmate" Ally said suddenly. She put down her fans and started clapping. "But never assume the battle is over until you have all of your opponents trapped!"

"What could you possibly do now?" Ravess laughed.

"This"

Ally suddenly blasted the earth around her up sending many of the talons flying and then returned it to its original position. Then water started coming from everywhere and it shaped itself into a huge wave destroying many more with one sweep. The air pelted itself at many more of the talons and the wood of the theatre shaped itself into long spears.

Ally's view…

Ok now what all that's left is Ravess. Wait where's Sara oh wait concentrate. I fired well blue flames from my hands and I had almost hit her with the lightning I sent.

Ravess smiled. "impressive but I already have your friend so thank you"

"I don't care she will be happy as a talon" I smiled. "Now go"

Ravess stomped off and I heard the roar of a skimmer as she left the terra.

I picked up my fans and leaped off the stage. "that was interesting" I said simply.

"They took Sara" Piper told me.

I shrugged and walked away looking over the wreckage. Sara has always wanted to be part of Cyclonia ever since the cartoon started.

Aerrow's view…he must be very ticked off right now.

"What's the plan?" Aerrow asked Ally trying to keep up with her.

"Nothing"

"Wait what do you mean nothing?"

"She's fine"

"What?"

"She wanted to be a talon right from the beginning" Ally turned and looked at him, her dark eyes expressionless.

"but they are evil!" Aerrow exclaimed.

"Remember this, Aerrow, there is no such thing as good and evil there's no such thing as black and white."

Aerrow puzzled over her words for a single second but then Ally grabbed her board out of the wreckage and yelped in pain. Aerrow didn't know what made him run forward but he did as soon as it happened.

"What happened?" he asked looking over her shoulder. He saw a long gash in the palm of her hand.

"Its ok its just a little cut." Her voice was calm.

"A little cut?"

"Its alright lets just go back to the ship"

Ally's view...

What the hell is his problem I mean come on freaking out over a cut come on and I thought girls were supposedly wimps.

We got back to ship and I bandaged my hand, really no big deal. I got out Finn's guitarand started strumming a bit. Then I had an idea of a song I wanted to sing Catch me by Demi Lovato.

"Before I fall to fast,

Kiss me quick, but make it last,

So I can see how badly this will hurt me

when you say goodbye

keep it sweet, keep it slow

let the future pass

and don't let go

but tonight I could fall to fast under this beautiful moonlight

but your so hypnotizing you got me laughing while I sing you got me smiling in my sleep

I could see this unraveling your love is where I'm falling so please don't catch me..."

Sara's view...

I've been kidnapped by talons...hmmm how do I feel about this? I'm finally on the side that I wanted to be on, but on the other hand I'm alone. I at least expected Ally to be with me otherwise I'll have to fight her later if I chose to be a talon...but Dark Ace is SOOOOOOOOOOO cute. This will be a tough one. But knowing Ally, she probably thinks I'll be fine as a talon and won't bother me...


	5. Chapter 5 turncoat traitor whatever

**hey everybody! Sorry I haven't written for a while, I past my birthday and had an awful week so sorry if this chapter is a little more melencoly than usual. And I have been working on some of my other stories as well.**

Sara's veiw...

The jail cell was dark, it was BOREING! They took away my staff so I couldn't even fling balls of light at the wall. Ugggh. At least the dark ace was coming to intimidate and interrigate me in about...

"Alright time to talk" He burst into the room with a glowingred flash.

"Time to talk about how wonderful candy is?" I asked.

"No!" he said flustered "Well, um you know!"

"Ok then shoot" I said.

"You want me to shoot you?" he seemed to be trying to hide a smile.

"No, no" I was laughing hystericallyon the inside "that is figurative...for go ahead or what's your question?"

"Well then, where is the condor's current position?" he barked.

"I never paid any attention, that was always Ally's job" Sara said truthfully.

"Really?"

"Yes, I don't do anything past my commands"

"And why not?"  
"I'ts too much work"

"Who is Ally?" he barked.

"My sky knight"

"What squadron are you part of"

"The nighthawks"

"I have never heard of them" he said doubtfully.

"that's because we're new, and very efficient at secretiveness"

"Ah, and what are you on her squad"

"Specialist"

"Why do you seem to be cooperating...is it fear?" he seemed to enjoy the thought.

"Actually no, it's the fact that Ally and I had been thinking about joining cyclonia for a while, and I admire you greatly"

"Really?"  
"Yeah...you slash and well without mercy and..."

"Would you shut up!?" he interrupted my babble.

As he left I said "Will you get me a bouncy ball, it's really boring in here"

He snarled. What did I say wrong?

I sat on the bed looking at a wall all over again. I wondered what Ally was doing....then somehow I started thinking about puppies which somehow lead to monkeys, which lead to Aerrow. I mean who does he think he is? Strutting around like he's the bravest most confident and flirting with Ally, even though she doesn't seem to notice or care. This led to Finn. Finn openly flirted with them both. Surprise. Surprise. He is so weird, you know how his hair shoots straight up like he's always standing on a vent. I wonder how much hair gel he and Piper put in their hair to achieve the look.

Most of my thoughts for the rest of the day went like that...random and usless, just filling up the time.

I had two very strange visitors come to me in the middle of the night. Three years of sleeping over at Ally's house made me a light sleeper for reasons that you do not want to know. I woke up as soon as the bars clanged open. Quickly I got up and faced my visitors. Master Cyclonisstood before me and the Dark Ace stood at her side slightly behind her, with his signature expressionless look.

"Why have you interuppted my sleep?" I yawned.

"I would like you to join me as a talon officer." Cyclonis said "Your first mission will be to get your sky knight on our side without alerting the storm hawks you were staying with"

"does that promotion from prisoner to talon get me a better room?" I asked. "And would you tell me my exact orders?"

"You are to get this Ally to come here and I will see if she is talon material"

"Wouldn't it be easier for now if I used our closed line communicator that you took away to see if she can spy sending us messages about the condor's location and everything including plans?" I asked.

"your not as stupid as Dark Ace said you were" Cyclonis smiled.

A few days later I was lounging on a couch in a nice large room. My entire apartment overlooked the edge of the terra which meant mostly clear skies.

"Ally you in?" I said into my communicator.

"Yes" her surprised voice came from the other end of the line.

"talk to me when you are alone" I said noticing the speaking in the background.

"ok"

In a few moments Ally's voice came from it once more "Ok Sara let me guess your joining the cyclonians and you are hoping to get me to spy on the storm hawks"

"So will you?"

"Yes I absolutely love playing turncoat" she said "we are near terra gale"

"thanks Ally"

I always knew Ally did not care much for good and evil sides although she despises the polution in terra cyclonia. She usually took whichever side benifited her more or where her friends and family were.

Ally's veiw...

I know what I am getting myself into. I am betraying the storm hawks and joining cyclonia but not for reasons people might think. I sat in the bathroom, the one place you could be alone on this ship. Then I just got up and walked out wandering the corridors. In my thoughts I crashed right into Aerrow.

"Sorry" I said, distracted.

"Anything wrong?" he seemed to voice real concern.

"No...I just think I need to go and ride." I said suddenly bolting off to get my board.

**I hope you liked this chapter please review! If anyone has any ideas on where this is going please tell me I don't know myself!**


	6. Chapter 6:different

**Sorry if the story is not going the way you thought it would. I am known among my friends for being a bit dark when writing. I love this website! Thank you number1stormhawkfan for reveiwing. Number1stormhawkfan is the reason I'm number2 :)**

Three days later Aerrow's view...

Something was going on. Aerrow could tell. Ally acted cool as ice most of the time but there was a slight shift in this. She no longer acted as confident. She was being more skittish and secretive, no longer trying to take over or calling him an idiot, whatever that means. He kind of missed her pushing him around.

Ally walked in silently, immediately she walked to the window and took in the scenery. Motionless, she stood there as if nothing were around her. Suddenly she turned around and glared at him, her dark eyes icy cold. Then she softened and walked away quickly. Aerrow thought about following her, but then remembered what happened last night.

_Aerrow walked up to Ally's door and knocked._

_"Go away!" She said coldly._

_Aerrow burst into the room without thinking. Suddenly he was flung at the wall by a burst of air. Frost crept up the walls and small sparks flew at him. The dust cleared and Ally stood there. She was silent and a small tear streaked her cheek._

_"I said go away" she said quietly._

_Aerrow leaped out the door and closed it._

He had learned not to barge in one her. Aerrow wondered what was wrong even more. Ally suddenly walked back in. That same tear streaked her face. She sat down at the table.

"Sorry about last night" She said, not looking at him.

Aerrow was surprised by the softness in her voice, something that had never been there before. "um...it's okay"

"I'm leaving the storm hawks tomorrow"

"Wait what?" Aerrow asked.

She turned around, facing him. "I said I am leaving the storm hawks tomorrow"

"Why?" Aerrow asked, slightly hurt.

"I...I...just can't be here anymore" She stammered, another thing he didn't know she did.

"Why can't you?" Aerrow walked closer to her.

She stood up to his level "Please don't question me."

"but..."

"this will be better for the storm hawks and me...trust me" she said.

"why?"

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me."

Her eyes lightened a little and she smiled that half smile. Another tear fell. Aerrow hugged her not knowing what else to do. To his surprise she let him.

"We could always use a new member" He said brightly.

"No" she pushed away "not me, never me"

She walked out as soon as she had come. The moment had passed, but he still felt cold somehow.

"Aerrow?" Piper walked in.

"What--yes?" Aerrow asked distracted.

"I had a breakthrough with the crystals..." he didn't hear the rest.

"So what do you think?"

"What hum?"

Piper looked overly annoyed. "I see your not in leader mode, I'll come back in five minutes."

"Piper!" Finn ran in. "You should see what Ally can do with the balloons you let me get!"

"Coming"

Aerrow followed Piper and Finn to Ally's room. Ally sat on the bed with a jumble of balloons on strings.

"Do it again!" Junko said.

Ally had noticed the new audience, but she did not acknowledged them. She took a balloon and untied the string. She sucked in the air out of the balloon and talked.

"I see Finn had to show everyone else"

That was the strangest funniest thing Aerrowhad ever heard. He burst out laughing along with everyone else. Her voice was extremely high pitched and unfamilar.

She sucked another balloon.

"This is demeaning"

Ally showed Finn how to do it laughing the whole way with the others.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ally's view...

Lady and I left before anyone was awake. Cyclonia here I come. How was I supposed to explain that I couldn't spy on the damned storm hawks anymore. I couldn't. I just had to prove that I would be of more use otherwise. I was dancing on a fine line. I had no sides, many would say that I had no morals. I can be bribed, I can be occupied, I just can't take sides. This had never hurt me before all this world mix up thing had happened. I was just a girl on the fringes of school who's opinion never mattered and was never needed. Now I can decide life or death, now I can see how ruthless and horrible I can be.

I flew to Cyclonia by sundown, nothing happened. As soon as I got there, I went to Sara.

"Ally why are you here?" She asked.

"I don't want to spy anymore...I think it would be more fun to openly show our treachery." I smiled.

"come in" Sara led Ally in and locked the door.

"What are you really up to?" Sara asked.

"Let's just say things will be winding down soon enough" I said.

"Well you should go to cyclonis for this" Sara said.

Three hours later...

"Master cyclonis" The dark ace said "Ally the spy wishes to speak to you"

I stepped forward "I do not think me spying is the best way for cyclonia to use my talents, master."

"Oh what do you mean?" She never turned from her work, but I could tell that she was smirking.

"Ravess has told you how I can shift the elements, I presume?"

"Yes quite impressive" She said.

"I can destroy entire terras and create new terras with a flick" I said.

"Very well then...you and Sara will be your own little squadron" She paused "You will start with Terra Atmosia"

**Okay that's all for now! So what do you think will happen? Romance between who? Adventure? what will happen when the dust clears...even I don't know!**


	7. Chapter 7 the twin terrors

**thanks for reviewing especially Pascy Since you are a fairly new reader I hope I spelled your name right...sorry if I didn't!!!!**

I sucked in a gasp "Yes Master" I said calmly.

"hopefully it will be done by the end of the month"

"Yes master"

"Dismissed"

"Wait" I said suddenly.

"Yes?" She seemed extremely annoyed"your not suddenly feeling guilty about betraying the free atmos are you?"

The question stung "Of course not master, it's just that maybe we should try something on a less grand scale first...to give them a taste of what's ahead...to give those smart enough time to run and those foolhardy enough to stand in my way will be weeded out first"

"Interesting...fine then I suppose taking out a lesser terra would be adviseable--but if you try to double cross me--"

"Never Master" I said.

"Now you are dismissed, if you have nothing better to say."

I bowed and left the room to join Sara. Sara stared at me in wonder.

"I'm starting with Terra Atmosia, initially

She looked at me in understanding. We traveled silently back to the flat. There I pulled up my hair like Sara's and tied it tightly, I needed to practice to get this over with. I will do this in phases, giving people time to run. I am starting now. "Come on Sara...to terra atmosia we go."

She nodded. She understands. At least I think she understands. You never know with the girl who couldn't figure out a revolving door at the mall. She does things like that...not that I haven't done my share of extremely stupid stuff. Like the time I electrocuted myself taking apart a camera, which I didn't know at the time still had the batteries in it. That was a real shocker.

Terra atmosia...midday.

My helmet covered my face. Sara and I were disguised. We still looked like talons but different. We looked like we had status at the very least. We had already destroyed terra Gale (it was still somehow beautiful after I shook up all civilization and we had started on the tower at terra atmosia and days had passed. We were now known as the twin terrors. It kind of suits us. Sadly, finishing off the terra will be harder now that many sky knight squadrons were guarding it this time. It included the storm hawks.

Whoa, big fireball dodge now. I had dodged one of Finn's arrows. I was fighting with my energy blades to conceal my identity. Suddenly I was fighting Aerrow. He came out of no where, anger and confidence were expressed on his face.

Aerrow's view...first person.

I was fighting the first twin terror directly. She was really fast when she leaped onto my skimmer. Each move she made was precise and somehow familiar. Suddenly I knocked her off, it was difficult but I did. She fell without even trying to reach for a parachute. She didn't have a parachute, should I...? Suddenly fans were in her hands and she slowed her fall. Then she used them to fly upward landing on my skimmer again. There was only one person I knew who could do that...

"Ally?" I asked softly.

She pulled off her helmet. I almost fell off my skimmer...it was Ally, not some person who picked up a few tricks from her. I had really hoped I was wrong. Why how what when where who?

"Surprised?" she asked, smiling darkly.

I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE DID THIS TO ME!!! "Actually yes I am...but how why?"

She tossed her hair back "When Sara was captured she joined the talons, I was a spy for a while then I got bored and now I'm here."

"Traitor!" I shouted.

"Yes I am a traitor I always have been Aerrow," She said this more gently.

"Why?"

"There is no such thing as good side and bad side, Aerrow just good and bad people....that usually depends on the view one takes on that person"

"Just shut up!" My head was spinning, I couldn't think.

"Remember my words Aerrow...things are winding down to a final draw--"

"Shut up!"

"Don't interuppt me Aerrow" he voice held such an edge that I stood there silent.

"As I said things are winding down to a final draw...the time is near ,Aerrow, the time of battle will come to an end and no one will triumph"

What was she talking about? The time for what? Final draw? She knows more than she letting anyone on.

"I'm calling retreat for today" Ally said coolly.

"Sure go back to your _master_" I sneered.

Suddenly a fan was at my neck "Nobody is my master" she whispered.

Why did Ally betray atmos? why did she seem to think she was doing the right thing? I liked her, she had been practical, tactful and funny. What happened?

Ally's view...

He had been angry. Dammit Ally! What did you expect a 'Hi Ally how have you been? I am just being stupid. He hates me now and I don't blame him. I called retreat and brooded in my room on the ship. I know this is all for the master plan that I knew would get Sara at least back home but still. Why did it have to be difficult? Aerrow trusted me completely...I hoped that at least I had taught him a lesson that enemies are not always obvious. Yes this would be difficult and it would mean that I can't go home until the end of my life here but it will be worth it.

**OOO WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN? what does Ally know that no one else does?**


	8. Chapter 8 clues

**This chapter will be extremely short but It might give you a few clues on what's going to happen in the next chapters.**

Sara's view...

I am jogging...no scatch that running for my life. I hated running why was I doing it? Fear pulsed through me and my heart thumped wildly. I was in my neighborhood at home. It was in the middle of the night and the streetlights flickered off. They never did that. Never I tell you. The street was desolate. That was until I heard a choking and weezing sound come out of the darkness. I was frozen, every part of my body was screaming run! Run! RUN NOW!!! But I couldn't move.

A woman crawled out. She was projectile vomiting like on the exersist...I shouldn't have watched that movie for once I should have listened to mom. Her face was a pale grey, interuppted by swells of red and blue bruises. She looked like a witch on my brother's left for dead game. Oh my god this is freaky. She crawled like she was the grudge and her neck looked like it was broken. she started trying to touch me and I shyed away scared, but I was rooted in place. I looked at her face it was misshapen and covered in blood but it was familar. It belonged to Master Cyclonis.

"Sara...Sara Sara" She said in a choked voice.

"Get away! I screamed. "get away from me"

"SARA!!!"

I woke up to Ally shaking me vigorously "wake up!"

"what..huh oh" I stammered.

I sat up. It had been a dream only a dream.

"You were thrashing and shouting in your sleep" Ally said gently "Nightmare?"

"Yes" I said shakily. "What time is it?"

"time for us to get up" Ally said "I let you sleep in today"

"Why?"

"I had to do a few things" Ally said absently.

"oh okay then...I guess I should get dressed"

"No duh...big day ahead finishing off terra atmosia" Ally smiled.

"Yeah...Ally?"

"What?" Ally asked curiously.

"Do you think it was kind of wierd seeing them again, fighting them?" I ventured, knowing this was a touchy subject.

"Yes it was but we did what we had to do" She said, her face fixing in determination.

"I just hope this will be over soon" I said somewhat truthfully.

"Yeah"

Ally's view...

I left the room so that Sara could get dressed. For once in my life I heard her be insightful and taking something seriously. Master Cyclonis would be accompanying us today along with the dark ace to see their enemy terra fall. The plan would be put into motion and things will wind down.

For the plan I have....

1. rapidly left my home and was tossed into a world that I didn't know existed.

2. betray friends and stab them in the back.

3. blow up half a terra

4. (future) betray once more

So any predictions on how long I will have to go through therapy for this? Sara will just bounce back but what if she doesn't?

Ally, focus now...oh great I'm talking to myself am I going crazy? Will I become an empty shell like the Dark Ace. Will I feel nothing but anger, no feelings of other sorts? Focus!

**Thats all!!!! does anyone know what Ally's planning? Did you find the clues? Am I an awful writer? Reviewers please answer these questions and get a special treat via message!**


	9. Chapter 9: the end DUH!

**Hey everyone!!! this will be done soon!!! thank you Pascy for telling me I'm not an awful writer...it gives me hope for publishing original stories in the future. But then again considering the fact how many crappy books are published every year I don't think it will be that hard. Lol Maybe I should just get on with the story....**

**Ally's view...**

"Ally!" Sara called from the other side of the bridge.

"what?" What now would be more like it.

"Are we doing the right thing?" she walked over "destroying terra atmosia and all."

"yes" I glanced at the guards "for cyclonia"

"today things will end" Sara said.

"nothing ends at the last page, Sara"

"where have I heard that?" she asked.

"I've said it before" I said rather annoyed at her lack of focus.

"Master Cyclonis is here!" Ravess said.

Master Cyclonis walked in silently, followed closely by the dark ace. Sara waved at him, he just stood there, unaware.

"Master Cyclonis" we bowed in usion. I don't know about Sara, but it was hard not to try to strangle her now.

We laid siege on the terra.

Every Sky knight squadron was there, to protect the free atmos. I knew what I had to do. I winked at Sara who nodded.

I leaped, letting the air carry me and then I fired...well fire. Right on target.

Cyclonis fell and Sara had made herself invisible. I captured Cyclonia's most trusted Talons in ice and made the terra full sized again, ready to be rebuilt. I called everyone's attention.

"I will rule Cyclonia from now on!" I shouted. "Anyone who doesn't want me as their leader can die, spend eternity in a block of ice or join the free atmos!" I paused "talons retreat to Cyclonia"

They did as I said without complaint. Sara appeared beside me. "Now that was awesome"

"my dad always said I'd end up ruling a third world country...he probably didn't know I'd end up ruling a first world empire at age fourteen" I whispered.

We laughed together. I knew I had to address the squadrons somehow.

"I am extremely sorry about all cyclonia has done...I hope to right some of the wrongs within my lifetime." I paused "as long as you are no threat to us we are no threat to you, a new era in atmos has begun!"

They shouted for me. Not the I want to kill you shout but the I agree shout. I looked at the storm hawks...mainly at their leader. I had betrayed them joined cyclonia and I then betrayed master cyclonis. It was the mission that we had come here to do. We will live for the rest of our life here and care for the starts of a new era of hopefully peace. They looked happy, extremely surprised, but happy. Only one's blood was shed today.

I retreated to cyclonia with the rest of my talons and got to work immediately. Cyclonis'sfactories will be reduced and more environmentally friendly. I evaluated our natural resources and restored order to taxes and pay. I released hold on a few unneeded terras, and kept a few, only giving them more freedom, less taxes and the protection of the talons.

Today I had to meet with the sky knights.

I sat lazily on my throne, petting Lady, resting my head on my arm which was on the armrest. The effect made me look like that evil scientist character in movies that always wants to take over the world. Except for the fact that lady was a red and white dog, not a fluffy white Persian cat.

The red eagles came in first and we addressed the damage to terra atmosia. The Raptors were released and I no longer controled them...thank god. The last squadron to come in was the Storm hawks. I sat up and remained expressionless. Sara sat in a throne smaller than me to my left. She looked like she was trying not to smile.

We we silent for about two minutes maybe before Aerrow spoke. Akward!!!

"So this was your plan" he didn't sound hurt, just surprised.

"Yeah it was" I paused. "you have to admit it was a pretty good one!"

"Hmmmm" Piper said.

I got a little annoyed "look was there anything in particular that you are here for?"

"Actually no" Aerrow said "come on guys lets go"

I sighed as they left the room...I didn't handle that very well. Sara left the throne room but I just sat there. Finally Lady left too, leaving me to brood. Things will never be the same. Suddenly I saw a shadow. I had my fans flicked out before I knew it I was on my feet in a defensive position.

"Reveal yourself!" I said dangerously.

Aerrow walked out from behind the pillars "hey it's just me don't blow up the place!" he put his hands up.

"What do you want?" I asked, noticing the abstinence of his squadron.

"I wanted to say thanks and...I'm sorry I doubted you" this caught me by surprise.

"you trust far too much" I said.

"Truce?" he asked holding out his hand.

"truce" I said definately taking his hand and shaking it.

"so am I supposed to call you master cyclonis now?" he asked.

I smacked him but we both laughed.

"master cyclonis destroys...master Alyssa create...and destroys" I smiled.

"who?" he asked.

"Me Alyssa thats my real name you idiot!"

**That's the end folks! I hope you enjoyed this fan fic look out for some new ones soon on my profile. Thank you number1stormhawkfan for helping me write this thank you Pascy for reviewing don't worry I'll read some of your stories soon**


End file.
